


Need You Tonight

by Haywoodublowme



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, alternate universe- 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Aleks and Brett have some time from work to go on a lovely date and suck some blood!Second continuation of my other fic, Bite Me.





	Need You Tonight

Brett shut his car door and shoved his keys into his front pocket as he approached the very familiar record store. This wasn’t just any record store though, it was the one Aleks had been working at since he moved. Brett walked in to see people filing through rows of vinyls. Brett walked up a row and met with the front desk while a man busied himself with putting price labels on the plastic covers. 

“Can I help you?” He asked not even looking up.  
“Oh no just waiting on someone.” Brett responded and tried to peer over the counter to see where Aleks was.  
“Can you wait on the side then? Some people are actually customers.”  
Brett sighed and walked over to the side wall of the room. He wished Aleks would actually come out with his stuff ready to go when they planned to leave. Though there Brett was waiting on Aleks who was probably painting his nails in the back room. 

The two were going to be spending their weekend breaks off together. It was rare that they would so happen to have the same weekends off and they were going to take advantage of that. So when they both were given the chance to pick some days to have off they both picked a weekend. That way they’re would be more time to see each other. 

The plan was Aleks was going to stay at Brett’s for the weekend and have some fun. Maybe hit up a bar, have dinner somewhere the next day, go see some movie. Anything that they would be able to spend time together. Hell even napping together sounded like a blast. But it was better to be out the house if his roommate Steven was around so he wouldn’t press any questions about Aleks. 

The two would usually meet each other either outside the club by Brett’s when they first met after Aleks got off the subway.  
Aleks had a large bag in one had and waved off to his coworker who was focused on price checking. Aleks put his sunglasses on. 

Aleks smiled at Brett. “You ready?”  
“Always.” Brett took Aleks bag and the two went to his car. 

Brett put his bag into his trunk and the two got in.

“I’m pretty excited for the weekend. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you outside of visiting you from work.” Brett started to drive into the direction of his place. 

“Yeah. No more James telling me where to stand or any customers asking me the most painfully obvious questions ever.” Aleks moved his hand to Brett’s thigh, the long sleeves of his black and white stripped sweater covered his hand. Brett remembered he picked it out for Aleks when they went thrifting once before.  
Brett focused on the road and the stick shift he had to control.  
“No shit. Hopefully this time Steven remembers to knock on my door before he tries to bug me this time.” 

Aleks laughed at the memory. When he had last visited and was in the middle of giving Brett a handjob while about to take a bite into him, when all of a sudden there was the turning of a knob. Aleks had practically dove under the bed and Brett was left there to quickly cover himself up as Steven went on about some movie he’d just seen. How did he not notice the blood dripping down his neck he would never know.  
“Maybe it be better if I just introduced you to him.” Brett suggested.

“That be interesting. ‘Hey there here’s my vampire boyfriend! Please don’t hate him!’ People already want to size me up anyway.” Aleks pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. 

Brett thought about it. Boyfriend. He hoped he wasn’t blushing too bright over the fact that Aleks had considered him his boyfriend.

“I mean, Steven isn’t the type to just narc on people, especially me his longest friend. He just hangs out with his stoner friends and they barley take anything seriously.” 

Aleks nodded, trying to push that conversation to the side already. Besides he found it more entertaining when Brett was trying to come up with the worst small talk when being interrupted during sex. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Aleks ashed the cigarette out the window of the car.  
“I have a few ideas depending on how you feel.” Brett shrugged.  
“Hmm. I think we should take a long nap together and go out tonight. We should go get drunk and just have fun.”  
“Yeah, I’m down.” Brett said as he turned onto his street. 

Brett helped Aleks by getting his bag into room. Aleks was snacking on his blood bag. He’d usually be going for Brett’s neck though he could tell his partner was already tired from work and knew going for blood would make him feel like shit. 

Brett fell onto his mattress and Aleks pulled off his jacket and kicked his shoes off to lay next to him. 

“Where are we headed to tonight?” Aleks asked.  
“I got some ideas up my sleeves for tonight. You’ll just have to follow along.”  
“Let me guess. Leather bar?”  
“I can let you know now that’s not on the itinerary for tonight. I think you’ll find it fun.”  
Aleks rolled onto Brett, his hands next to his head. He attempted to press his forehead onto Brett’s though only stopped short hitting the bill of his baseball cap. 

“I’m chill with anything.” Aleks looked him in the eyes. 

“I’m just happy to be with you,” Brett places his hand on Aleks’ face and slowly moved it into his hair. “Just as long as we can sleep before we go. We both worked long shifts.” 

Aleks smiled and moved off Brett to lay back next to him. 

—  
The two knocked out well. Brett woke up to seeing himself tangled up and spooning Aleks. He nudged him a bit. He wasn’t sure what the right way to wake him up yet other than just moving him a bit until he got the message. 

Aleks woke up and looked behind him. “Feel better?” He asked, untangling himself and moving off the bed to go to his bag.  
“Yeah. I needed that. Let me go tell Steven I’m headed out while you get ready.” Brett watched as Aleks pulled out his out and small baggie full of his makeup. 

Brett returned to see Aleks in his full outfit. Tight black pants, black ankle heeled boots, he kept the same sweater as earlier. He was looking into Brett’s mirror on the wall as he worked on darkening his eyes. Brett loved watching him create art on his face, it was therapeutic. The way he carved out his cheekbones and sometimes even added glitter here and there. He was even starting to pick up things as well. 

“You want some?” Aleks asked, holding up the pencil liner.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Brett had never even had a chance to try any kind of makeup, though he was interested in if he would look bad or good in it.  
Aleks turned around and took Brett by the chin. “Yeah, why not.” Aleks mumbled and lined the top of his eyelids. 

“Looks hella nice.”’Aleks said as he took a step back so Brett could see the mirror. 

“I like it, a lot.” Brett turned around and Aleks nodded, admiring his work. He looked so good with some makeup on even if it was a little. 

Brett grabbed his beat up leather jacket and grabbed Aleks’ jacket for him. Aleks applied a dark maroon color to his lips. The two headed out the front door and off to the streets.  
—  
They held each other’s hands up until they got to bar and entered in the warm building. It wasn’t actually terrible outside for once at night though it felt good to be inside. 

The place was low lit and had a decent amount of people. It was unlike the places Aleks attended where people were dancing and the music was loud. It was a much calmer scene though people still enjoyed themselves laughing over drinks together.  
The two went up to the bartender and ordered. “Pretty nice so far hm?” Brett asked.  
“It’s really cool. I’ve never been here before.” 

They were dropped off their drinks and gave a clank before going at it. 

“I started coming here last year. It’s a little different what we’re both used to doing so I thought why the hell not. Haven’t been back in awhile because it kind of had shitty memories of an ex girlfriend ingrained.” Brett swirled the ice around his cup.  
“Well I’ll be making sure to make better ones with you.” 

The two quickly finished off their drinks and ordered another two. 

The bartender quickly came back with both their orders. 

“Hey come with me.” Brett grabbed his drink and stood up, motioning Aleks to follow.  
“Where are we going?” Aleks followed as Brett went to the back and opened up a door to a staircase.  
“You’ll see.” Brett said in a sing song voice as the two claimed the staircase to another door. 

“Are you going to finally push me off a roof?” 

Brett slowly opened the door and let Aleks step outside to the roof first. 

Wow. 

Aleks was in awe as he spun around to see his surroundings. The most beautiful view of the city was right in front of him. Lights were shining as the dark sky stood over the two. If he spun around he could see the skyline and bridges off in the distance. The other way was beautiful skyscrapers that looked like mountains. It was everything he loved about the city. 

“Fuck. This is crazy. I love it!” Aleks looked to Brett who was holding back a big grin. 

Aleks with his drink in hand wrapped his arms around Brett. 

“I know how much you like looking at the city at night, and in my opinion this place has the best view that isn’t overpriced.” Brett walked over to the two chair and table set that was placed by the bar so guests can sit up in the warmer months. Though he couldn’t just wait to show him this place anymore. 

Aleks moved to sit in the metal chair and sipped on his drink. 

“You just- you actually listen to me when I talk about the little things. You remember all the I like.” Aleks pulled out his cigarettes and placed one in his mouth, feeling around for his lighter until he looked up to see Brett was already there lit cigarette in his mouth lighting Aleks’. 

“Of course I listen to you. You’re always talking.” 

Aleks went to debate before Brett cut him off. 

“Joking. I just like seeing and making you happy anyway I can. Makes me happy too.” 

Aleks didn’t know what to say. No one had ever said kinder words to him, and to actually follow up was something he wasn’t used to. 

They both looked over to the lit up city, smoking their cigarettes and occasionally going in for their drinks. They sat in a very comfortable silence as they enjoyed the wonderful view. The sky was a dark shade of pink, with dark blue around the edges. Encasing all of the tall buildings and bright lights. 

After awhile, Brett moved his chair so he was no longer sitting across from Aleks though next to him. He wrapped his arm over his shoulder and Aleks moved in.  
The two planted a kiss on the lips before they both went back to the watching the skyline. So picturesque.  
Of course Aleks hands always defaulted in Brett’s inner thigh and it was bound to happen there too.  
“This alright? My hands are getting kind of cold.”  
“Fine by me. Just let me know if you want to go back in.” 

Aleks nodded. 

Soon enough, Aleks hand was slowly grazing up and down between his leg with the pads of his fingertips.  
Brett sighed softly and could feel Aleks’ eyes on him to gauge his response. 

It was an unspoken game Aleks loved to play. See how long he can tease Brett before he broke and took over. Sometimes it was short and he would break in seconds, other times it took a little more work. 

Aleks had his thumb circling around his inner thigh now. Next level. He was being stubborn.  
Brett closed his eyes and sighed loudly. “Aleks please...” Brett slouched in his chair. 

“Please what?” 

“Please just keep going.” Brett used the hand that lit cigarette wasn’t in and lead his face over to his so he could press a kiss. He pressed the cigarette into the metal table. 

Aleks quickly deepened the kiss, he could taste that smoky smell that made the tips of his ears hot. 

Aleks kept circling his thumb, applying more pressure. 

Brett pulled off the kiss and Aleks tossed the cigarette out of his hand before smashing it into the concrete. He moved close to his ear. 

“I’m getting kind of hungry. Are you down for helping me out?” Aleks purred in his ear.  
“Always. Let’s go back home.” Aleks nodded and the two went back down the stairs to go pay their tab. 

They walked out of the building and held each other’s hands. There were some people around out and bar hopping, standing outside smoking and drinking out in the streets. Usually Aleks would get a little nervous about contact out in public, but he knew if any asshole had something to say, Brett would knock them down before opening their mouth. He’d done it before. 

Once they got more down the street, Brett could see Aleks better under the street lamps. The way the shadows landed on him like a spotlight to brighten him up. Or when Brett would walk past the neon lights from the bar signs that cast the most amazing pink glow on his face. Aleks would give him such a look that made him wish he would fuck him up against the wall in the alley. 

Aleks removed his hand from Brett’s and moved to place it in Brett’s back pocket of his jeans. He looked up at him and purred, “Is this alright?” 

“Very much alright.”  
—  
The two entered the place and crept over to Brett’s bedroom. His roommate was for sure home for the night. He could smell the weed from just the living room. Very dank. 

Brett closed his bedroom door behind him. 

“Do we have to be quiet?”  
Brett shook his head no. He knew he probably had his headphones on blasting his cassettes in his ears. As he always did when getting high.  
“Does he wanna join? I feel like he’d be into that. I see the way he talks to you and I’ve told you before he’s sooooo into you. Who wouldn’t be? You’re a fucking stud!” Aleks removed his jacket dramatically.  
Brett rolled his eyes.  
“And, we’ll, me...I’m just...rad!” Aleks tossed the jacket to land on his bag of stuff.  
“I’m going to guess it’s the liquor talking.” 

Aleks smiled, his fangs peeking out and Brett laughed. 

Once Brett had took off his coat, he made his way to sit in the bed. 

“I love how excited you get over this.” Aleks placed his hand on Brett’s knee and moved it up. 

“I was thinking we can get into the same position like before.” 

Brett nodded. He waited until Aleks sat against the headboard, pillows behind him as Brett squeezed between his legs.  
Aleks pulled the collar of his shirt to his shoulder and placed his nose on the crook of his neck.  
His cologne was fucking intoxicating. He was already salivating. Along with the smell of the smoke and the hint of his blood through his skin was a rush.  
Brett grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Aleks helped him pull it off faster. 

Aleks let his teeth graze on Brett’s shoulder blade up to his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss here and there. There were definitely dark maroon kiss marks from his lipstick on his skin.  
Brett shivered and let his head drop to the right shoulder. 

“Can I touch you? Would you like that? While I suck your blood I touch your cock?” Aleks whispered into his ear.  
“Fuck, please.” 

Aleks placed kisses on his shoulder and the back of his neck as he undid the button and zipper. Brett tried his very best to get the right jeans off himself. He managed to always get them down his thighs and left them as. 

“Underwear too.” 

Brett listened to the whisper and pull them down, Aleks moved his hand around his half hard dick. 

“Are you ready?” Aleks licked with the flat of his tongue the usual spot.  
“Do it babe.” Brett said breathlessly. 

His back arched when Aleks’ teeth started to break the skin. This was always the storm before the euphoria.

Aleks moaned at the first contact of the familiar taste. Fuck yes. 

Though Aleks was already moving his hand up and down Brett’s shaft, what a multitasker. 

“Please keep going.” 

Aleks was happy to keep going. His hand movements were less than coordinated though, sometimes moving faster when he remembered, most times just held, too focused on Brett’s blood that poured like warm syrup on his tongue.  
Moments like this were both of them were benefiting off each other, literally, made Aleks feel full. 

Aleks groaned as Brett basically was now fucking his hand, rutting his hips up and panting softly at every contact he got. Aleks kept his eyes half lidded to watch him desperately try to get off. It’s not like he couldn’t literally take matters into his own hands and finish himself right there. He wanted Aleks only. He could feel his own jeans getting tighter. 

 

Aleks knew it was time to pull his fangs out, he didn’t want Brett to get lightheaded or worse. He sighed softly and started to pull his fangs from his skin. 

 

Brett’s eyes shot open and looked at the mess of precum all over Aleks’ hand. 

Aleks peppered kisses all over the little scars that were going to stay forever. Removed his hand away from Brett’s cock and could hear him whimper. 

“Sorry about that. I was pretty focused on all this.” He ran his hands up and down Brett’s chest.  
“You’re fine. You’re so fine.” Brett pressed himself back onto Aleks who hummed softly. 

“I just like seeing you finish. The way your face looks when you’re about to tell me you’re close. The way you crinkle your eyes when you start calling for me and you forget how to breathe. It’s so fucking hot.” 

Brett moved away from Aleks’ embrace and finally pulled his pants and underwear off. 

Brett placed his hand on Aleks’ face who took everything in his soul not to try and take his fingers into his mouth at muscle memory. The other hand was playing with the metal bar on his nipple. He was so fucking sensitive. 

“I want you to fuck me tonight, can you please fuck me tonight babe?” 

Aleks felt himself suck in his breath, nodding. “Anything. Anything you want.” Brett was tugging on the bottom of his sweatshirt and slowly crept it up over him, Aleks moving his arms up so he could pull it off him. 

He went to go move over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube from the top drawer. Brett adjusted himself on the bed and patted the area next to him. Aleks was confused though followed along. 

“I want you to watch. I’ll prep myself and you can watch.”  
Aleks felt his stomach heat up.  
“Really...?” Aleks said almost breathlessly.  
“Yeah. Just watch me. Take it easy.” Brett poured the lube into his hand and placed it on his hole. 

He loved how every time they did this Brett got more ambitious to try new shit out. Got more comfortable with his own turn ons. 

Aleks was salivating all over again. He started to undo his pants and rolled them off. 

“How’s it feel?” Aleks knows Brett has done this well before the two even met, though he loved hearing all the details. 

“Really good.” 

Aleks made a noise. Brett was going to have to write a novel. 

“Feels really good. I’ve just got one finger in, teasing myself before putting another finger in,” Brett looked over at Aleks. “God you’re so fucking hard. “  
Brett stating the obvious. Aleks bit his lower lip and continued to watch.  
He pushed his second finger in, his breath hitched and he looked at Aleks’ fixated gaze. 

All for him. 

“Babe, I want you to touch yourself too. For me.” Brett watched as Aleks wrapped his hand around his cock, trying to keep the same rhythm.  
“Yeah, fuck that looks so good.”  
“What about you?” Aleks groaned, his hand on his chest messing with his piercings.  
“I’m just imaging your cock in me and...like I always imagine...fuck.” Brett shuddered as he pulled his fingers out of himself. 

Aleks did everything in his control to stop himself. 

Brett moved again to the nightstand and tossed the condom onto Aleks’ chest. 

Aleks sat up fast. Ripping the condom with his teeth and getting himself ready with extra lube. 

He moved himself in between Brett’s legs. He loved the flushed pink look on Aleks’ cheeks. He spread his legs out farther and looked him up and down. 

“Ready?” 

“Please fuck me already baby.” 

Aleks started to press the head of his cock up against him. Brett inhaled through his nose loudly. 

“Aleks...oh babe...”  
“You look so fucking good taking in my cock so well. You love it don’t you?”  
Brett nodded, biting his lower lip.  
“I said, you love it, don’t you?” Now with more encouragement.  
“I want you to fuck me so badly!” Brett’s back arched up and felt Aleks’ hands gripping his hips. 

“I’m going to start moving.” Aleks received the okay and felt as the other rolled into him. 

Brett gasped and already started digging his fingernails into Aleks’ back. Aleks groaned and kept thrusting into him.  
Brett was such a mess of moaning already. 

Aleks had his hands between Brett’s head. He kept looking down to see the other pant and try to catch his breath again.  
“You look so good like this. You look so...fucking, perfect.” Aleks started to go faster.  
Brett looked up at Aleks who’s mouth was nice and open enough to see his fangs. “Don’t stop! Right there!” 

Aleks started to speed up and wrapped his hand around Brett’s throbbing dick. “You look so fucking good taking my cock.” 

“Babe! Babe I’m close! Please!” Brett felt Aleks’ hand swiftly move the way he loved and rolling his hips into him. 

Brett came and felt a wave of warmth drowned him. Holy shit. Aleks thrusted a few times before his whole body started shaking. 

Brett let go of his grip and let his arms fall to his sides. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes back up. He used his clean hand to wipe the sweat off his own forehead with the back of his wrist. 

Aleks pulled out of him and crawled over to the tissue box to wipe his hand and throw the condom away. 

“Hey.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Had fun?”  
“No shit.” Aleks laughed and crawled back over to Brett who sat up to face the blonde. 

Brett took him by the jaw and lead him over for a kiss. Their eyes closed and kept at it until they broke off to breathe again.  
“Let’s get washed up some before we even think about going to sleep.” Brett lightly slapped his thigh as Aleks’ eyes started to close.  
—-  
Aleks was stood in front of the mirror, back facing it and head craning to try and see any scratch marks have formed. 

“Hope it didn’t hurt too much.” Brett finished wiping off the lipstick marks off his neck and back and intertwined his fingers into Aleks’ hand. 

“You know I don’t care. I want more of your roughness. Even when I’m on top of you.” Aleks took the washcloth from his hand and hung it up in the shower. 

The two made their way down back to Brett’s room. Aleks made his way to the bed, fixing it up to look more presentable before they sleep.  
Brett could feel the hit of craving nicotine and knew Aleks must’ve felt it too. They were so fucking addicted anyway. He grabbed the cigarettes from his coat pocket and tossed it to Aleks.  
“Split one with me.” Brett pulled the lighter out before going to lay down with Aleks. 

Aleks leaned up against Brett, ashtray in his lap for easy access. 

“Hey Brett?” Aleks asked, tapping off the ashes into the tray. His hazel eyes looked up at his boyfriend.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” Aleks kissed his on cheek and nonchalantly passed the cigarette to Brett.  
It took him a couple seconds longer to take it, watching the smoke. This was the first he’d heard Aleks say that to him while very sober.  
“Hey Aleks. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made another addition to the other fic I wrote!!! Idk I just love vampires and the 80s yhgujk


End file.
